


On and Off

by asakuraa1



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: Kaoru can't tell the difference when Maya has her glasses on and off.





	On and Off

**Author's Note:**

> it's miss maya yamato's birthday so i wrote this in celebration.  
> happy birthday maya!! you've been my best girl since i started playing and i will always love you!

“Maya-chan, take a look at this.” Kaoru says. Maya, who was fixing a soundboard took a look at what Kaoru was holding. It was a magazine and on the page they were currently on was an article on Pastel Palettes.

“What about it, Kaoru-san?”

“Take a look at the drummer here. She has the same name as you! How fleeting!” Kaoru pointed at the picture of Maya in the magazine.

“Kaoru-san, that IS me.” Maya says. Kaoru looks back and forth at the picture and at Maya. She shakes her head and smiles.

“Don’t be silly, Maya-chan. The difference is obvious.” Kaoru points at Maya’s glasses.

“You wear glasses and she doesn’t.” Maya sighs in disbelief. She knew that Kaoru wasn’t the brightest but this has to draw the line.

“Kaoru-san.”

“Hm?”

“Let me show you something.” Maya brings her hands up to her glasses and takes them off from her face. Her vision was a bit blurry but she could see Kaoru’s scarlet eyes. They both stared at each other for awhile till Kaoru spoke.

“I was joking, you know.”

“Huh-” Before Maya could finish her sentence, Kaoru moved her face closer to hers and pressed her lips onto Maya’s. The kiss only lasted for a second and Maya’s brain had short circuited.

“I like every version of Maya-chan. Whether, you wear glasses or not; you’re still beautiful.” Kaoru caressed Maya’s cheek. Maya’s face was reddening at quick pace.

“D-Don’t joke with me like that, Kaoru-san…” Maya mumbled.

“Well, it was difficult to stop me from kissing your face when you took off your glasses.”

“K-Kaoru-san!”


End file.
